


the rapture, the terror

by hidley



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Praise, Romance, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidley/pseuds/hidley
Summary: Snufkin tried for a handful of moments to draw himself in, to memorise the exquisite burn, the sound of Moomin’s enraptured cry, his own pleasure ripping through him like tinder thrown on a burning pyre, but he lost the mind for it almost at once.——Moomintroll catches Snufkin in his tent one night. Snufkin is more than happy about it.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	the rapture, the terror

“That’s it,” Snufkin gasped. “Yes, darling, that’s it. Just like that. Oh—“

He tipped his head back as Moomin buried deeper into his neck, dragging his wet snout down and across his collarbone. The heat from his mouth engulfed his sensitive chest for only a moment, but Snufkin shuddered, crying out recklessly within the thin confines of the tent. He cursed, and cursed again. The velvet pads of Moomin’s paws stroked down his flanks, before curling, tucking themselves underneath his bare thighs.

“Oh, Moomin.” Moomin didn’t respond, only repeating the movement, slower. “Please. Oh, Moomintroll, please.”

“What do you want?” Moomin’s voice was hoarse, and deeper than he’d ever heard it. “Tell me.”

Any reply was lost as Snufkin fell back against the floor, legs high and curled around Moomin’s waist. Moomin pushed again, and he folded easily, arching himself so every part was pressed firm against Moomintroll’s stomach. Pleasure rolled through him like a storm, and he couldn’t help himself from thrusting upwards toward the heat, lost.

“Tell me,” Moomin tried to growl but it came out too breathy. “Snufkin—“

“Touch me,” Snufkin begged. “Take me. Touch me. Please, I need you to just— _Moomintroll_.”

He felt the paws underneath him lift his hips, drawing him closer. Something suddenly solid among soft fur pressed against his skin and, without looking down, Snufkin keened, body twitching desperately in Moomin’s grip, legs spreading wider.

There was no thought in his head for what he wanted, how it worked and what it would feel like, but something in his gut ached for it, knew that it would be everything he needed, possibly for the rest of his life. If only Moomin would—

“Are you okay? Are you sure I can—“

“Yes! Oh god, Moomin, yes. I can’t— you have to—“ Snufkin’s throat ached; tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you so much, Moomin. Please, I love you. I need—“

He arched one last time to the sound of his name falling soft from his love’s lips, before Moomin moved forward and entered him.

Snufkin tried for a handful of moments to draw himself in, to memorise the exquisite burn, the sound of Moomin’s enraptured cry, his own pleasure ripping through him like tinder thrown on a burning pyre, but he lost the mind for it almost at once. The tide overcame him and he sank, bending underneath an onslaught of deep, possessive thrusts. They came, at first, like they would never end, as though there was an itch the troll seemed intent on satisfying.

Snufkin lost sense of all else except Moomintroll. Every advance left him helpless, limp in his ecstasy but with a building tension in his spine. He grasped out, fingers tangling in the fur on Moomin’s jaw, bent over him, hot breath enveloping his naked body. He pulled it down, guiding Moomin’s mouth to his chest and the troll kissed him there, dragging his lips over him mindlessly.

Snufkin arched further into the pressure, rolling his hips in time with Moomin’s tongue, a torturous rhythm that had his nerves flooding back and forth so keenly that his head spun.

Each wave proved more devastating than the last, and soon there wasn’t a coherent word between them. Blind mouths sought the velvet heat of each other and neither had ever been so aware of their bodies and how their breath mixed.

When one of them was close, the other ebbed their assault, drawing gently back long enough to pull them from the edge, before snapping forward together once more.

Snufkin tried so hard to keep his eyes closed and head tilted back - it was such a easy thing to do - but each time he did it was moments before he was too near the edge and he had to bring his gaze back to Moomin’s. The troll seemed to fair the opposite way, only holding his eyes for a few seconds before his movements became erratic and he had to press his nose into Snufkin’s shoulder.

Delirious, Snufkin found his paws slipping down between their bodies. Moomin faltered as his fingers grazed him, but didn’t stop. Snufkin felt at the connection he couldn’t see and it almost sent him to ruin at once. Moomin seemed to see it in his expression and squeezed his hips in encouragement.

Snufkin shook his head, but his fingers still lingered and stroked and he couldn’t stop himself clenching, over and over, around Moomin, who clawed and cried out in response.

And neither could he stop the climax that tore through him, intense in one moment, and complete ecstasy the next as he tilted his hips, the whole of him grinding against Moomin as he rode him from the warm, hard floor.

Moomin stuttered, and Snufkin could feel the troll’s eyes on him as he writhed and cried out his name. The sensation was electric, and as he opened his eyes he isolated the feeling into an exhausted, satisfied grin, one that had Moomin pushing back into him in seconds.

The troll cradled his hips, thrusting cautiously at first, but at Snufkin’s contented purr, harder and deeper as he allowed himself to stare at the mumrik below him, who lounged luxuriously and gazed up at him through his lashes.

Snufkin saw Moomin’s eyes widen as he arched his back, stretched the length of his neck in offering, and clenched, hard.

Like a rope being cut, the moomintroll descended on him, mouth hot and open on his throat and hips driving into him desperately.

“It’s okay,” Snufkin nuzzled into Moomin’s ear. “Come for me.”

Moomin whined, but kept his rhythm. “For you?”

“Yes,” Snufkin breathed. “Yes, always. Please. Come for me.”

The cry that Moomin made then anchored itself in the space between their ragged breaths, and released in a rush across the space of the tent and beyond. Snufkin stared and twitched in fresh interest as Moomin released into him, the troll’s breathless smile easing a knot that had started to tighten in his chest.

The troll’s thrusts calmed, but shamelessly lingered, and when Moomin met Snufkin’s eyes again, there was something clear within them that had perhaps not been there before. They smiled at each other.

Moomin adjusted his weight off of Snufkin and nuzzled his cheek.

“Well,” he murmured. “That was incredible.”

Snufkin couldn’t say a word through the aching grin that had taken up on his face, but he returned Moomin’s kiss and held their foreheads close.

Their paws joined beside their heads and the tent around them shuddered in the wind.

The dull fear that their privacy might not have been completely guaranteed was yet to enter their minds, and they lay close late into the night, murmuring dreams to one another and falling soundly asleep in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *stares at drafts about to expire*  
> *posts*
> 
> This doesn’t have a context but if it did it would be that they are fresh out of denial town and they love each other so much it sends snuf into a mild hysteria


End file.
